paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Corruption of the Paw Patrol
Characters: * Chase * Skye * Rocky * Zuma * Marshall * Smokey * Ryder Summary: The team is on a mission before Rocky and Smokey wake up. When the team returns, the brothers find themselves being yelled at, and told off about absolutely everything. This leads to Smokey running away from the tower, and Rocky is left on his own to figure out how to solve this problem before his brother refuses to come back. Story: It was 7:30 in the morning, and Rocky and Smokey were fast asleep in their Pup-Houses. The two brothers woke up at 7:45. They noticed that the team wasn't at the tower, so they thought that they would watch some TV while the others finished the mission. They noticed that it had been nearly three hours since they woke up, as it was now 10:44. The team returned an hour later, but something seemed a bit off to the brothers. Smokey: Hey, Chase? When is my next training session? Chase ignored Smokey's question and continued to walk into the tower. Chase ignored Smokey's question, and continued to walk into the tower. Rocky blocked him. Rocky: Hey! My brother kindly asked you a question, if you don't mind answering it. Chase: So? Am I supposed to care or something? Smokey (whispering to Rocky): Something doesn't feel right. It feels like something's gotten into them. Rocky and Smokey went back to watching TV. They were watching a movie, when Ryder came in and unplugged the TV. Rocky: Oh, come on! Smokey: You can't be serious! We were watching that! Ryder looked at them with a blank expression on his face, dropped the cord, and walked away. Two days later........................... Rocky and Smokey were seriously confused by the unusual behavior they began to notice about the others. Smokey: Have you noticed that the others' eyes are jet-black, like, completely? Rocky: I haven't noticed that yet, no. You seem to have a sharp eye for small details like that. Skye walked in and Rocky noticed that her eyes were jet-black, just like Smokey said. Rocky: Um, Skye? Are you alright? Skye (in a monotonous and uncharasmatic voice): Yeah, I'm fine. Rocky: You should go into the bathroom, and look in the mirror. I think you have a bit of a problem. Skye: Whatever. Skye went into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She yelled and tripped over the edge of the stool in front of the sink. Her eyes returned to normal. Smokey seemed to notice this. Smokey (whispering to Rocky): I just noticed that Skye's eyes returned to normal after she fell off the stool in the bathroom. A few days later, Marshall had an explosive argument with Zuma. Marshall(yelling at Zuma): What is your problem?! You seriously think I have the responsibility of YOUR job?! Zuma: Well, I'm SORRY if you can't handle my job, but my ankle was twisted last week, so I thought you might be willing to take up my job as well! Smokey: What are you two talking about? Marshall and Zuma(in unison): NOT NOW, SMOKEY!!! Smokey shrank back, and then, ran away. Four hours later....................... Rocky: Where's Smokey? Has anyone seen him lately? Skye: Not today, no. Did he go somewhere? Rocky: If I knew where he went, do you think I would be asking you if you had seen him? Skye: You're right. We should go out to look for him. Rocky: Right, let's go. The rest of the team came out. They stared at Rocky and Skye. Ryder: Where are you two going? Rocky and Skye (in unison): Smokey's missing!! This made Chase and Marshall jump and yell. Their eyes returned to normal. Chase: Smokey's gone? Marshall, let's go find him! Marshall: Right! Each of the unaffected Pups got into their vehicles and drove off to find Smokey.eThey searched for hours on end, but no sign of Smokey ever came up. Just when Chase was about to call off the search, he found a small clump of dark grey fur lying on the sidewalk. He climbed out of his truck and picked up the fur. He sniffed the fur, trying to get a hold of Smokey's scent, but it was too wet to identify if it was Smokey's fur or not. It also had a strong stench of mildew. Rocky: Anything Chase? Chase: No, it's too wet to identify it's origin. Too much mildew. Rocky(very worried, but holding back tears): Smokey, where are you? Marshall's tag lit up and beeped twice. Marshall: Hello? Everest(through Marshall's tag): Marshall! I know what happened to Smokey! He's(now cutting in and out through heavy static) n -- t -- Pod -- i -- Foy -- otm--! Skye: Did anyone understand what she said? Chase: I could barely make it out, but it sounded like she said that Smokey's in the pound in Foggy Bottom. We should probably go to get him out. The static finally cleared out of Marshall's tag, and Everest repeated her statement. Everest(through Marshall's tag): I repeat, Smokey is NOT at the pound in Foggy Bottom. I asked Mayor Humdinger, and he hasn't seen Smokey anywhere in Foggy Bottom at all in the past few days. Rocky: The rest of the team has been acting aggressive and neglective towards me and my brother, so he ran away. We were able to snap Chase, Skye and Marshall out of it, but we have to contend with the rest of the team and snap them out of it too. Everest(surprised): Um.................... I think I can help find him. I'll be there in a few minutes. Wait where you are. They waited for a few minutes. Everest came by in her snow plow, clearly unhappy.￼ Chase: Good, you're here. We need you to search in the mountains. Report back to us when you're done and tell us if you find anything. Everest: Right, got it. Chase: Alright. Marshall, look for him from the top of every building in the city. Skye, see if you can find him around the area where the cliff is. A grey German Shepherd appeared from in a bush. The young pup looked confused and Rocky noticed that the pup had an injured paw and a black eye. Rocky: Huh? Oh! Are you okay? You look like you were beaten with a baseball bat, and then thrown in a closet and left to starve! Pup: I pretty much was. My last owner beat me for the most ridiculously unimportant things. I hated him so much! Oh, by the way, I know where your brother is. Rocky: Well, that's--wait, you know where Smokey is? Pup: Yeah, come with me! The team followed the pup through town, and began to notice that he was already getting tired. Skye: What is your name? Pup: Matthew. I know all of you. Everyone stared at Matthew for a few seconds. Matthew: What? Why is everyone staring at me? Chase: I've never met another German Shepherd before. Why is your fur entirely dark grey? Matthew: Oh, my brother accidentally spilled dark grey paint on me. I originally had the same fur color as you, Chase. Marshall: That's weird. What happened after that? Matthew: Well, as you can see, the paint bonded with the cells of my fur. Now, my fur is a dark grey. Rocky and Marshall stared at Matthew for a few seconds. Chase: Let's go. Matthew (thinking): Everest is cute. Does she like me? I hope so. Skye: Matthew! Matthew: Huh? Sorry, you lost me for a second. The team trekked onwards. They began to hear a distant voice. Voice: Hello?! Is anyone there?! Rocky immediately recognized the voice as being Smokey's voice. Rocky: Smokey?! Smokey: Rocky, is that you?! Chase: Smokey, we're over here! Rocky and Smokey ran towards each other and hugged one another tightly. Rocky: Where did you go? Smokey: I just wandered around. Rocky pressed his tag. Rocky: Everest? Everest: Yeah? Rocky: You can head back to the ski resort. We found him. Everest: Okay. See you later, I guess. The group returned to the tower, and found that the rest of the team had returned to normal. Zuma: Dude, that was one crazy adventure, huh? Chase: You said it, Zuma! Matthew came with the others back to the tower. Ryder was told of his bravery, and he asked Matthew if he wanted to be an official member of the Paw Patrol. Matthew: Really?! You're serious?! Ryder: I'm serious, Matthew. Ryder held up a silver collar with golden stripes running vertically along the collar. A tag hung down from the collar. The tag had a picture of a golden snowflake on it, in front of a silver background. The tag also had a golden frame. Ryder: You are going to train under Everest. Just as Smokey trains under Chase. Matthew: Awesome!! Thanks, Ryder! The rest of the team howled with excitement as Matthew became an actual member of the team. THE END.......... derR ￼ Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story